Knight of Hell
Knights of Hell are a unique class of Demon. The Knights are thought to be among the oldest and most powerful of their kind. Their exact hierarchy in Hell is unknown. History They are one of the oldest and most powerful Demons in Hell, so much so that they are revered for their power. They are also known for being rather defiant and refuse to obey Demons they consider inferior to themselves, showing that they "inherited" Satan's rebellious nature during their creation. When the Knights were created, they were commissioned by various lords of Hell in order to take on missions that are considered disastrous or "suicidal" for other Demons to take part in. They are powerful enough to be considered a great threat to even the Angels, as few are even able to make a Seraphim, one of the more powerful celestial beings, struggle in battle against them. Knights of Hell are said to possess powers that are uncommon or even unheard of among the legions of the damned, and even demonstrate fewer weakness than most other Demons do. Example being that blessed objects can barely affect them, but it depends on the potency of the object while holy white light from Angels can do little but harm them, however, Archangels are able to completely destroy them. Powers and Abilities A Knight of Hell is a particularly strong type of Demon; in fact, a single Knight of Hell is more dangerous than a group of ordinary Demons. A Knight of Hell has powers that are uncommon and even unheard of among other Demons and demonstrates higher resistance to demonic weaknesses than most other Demons do. * Demonic Possession - Knights are able to possess humans and use them as vessels. * [[Super Strength|'Super Strength']]' '- Knights of Hell have inhuman physical strength, they are much stronger than humans and lower class Demons. They are even strong enough to overpower Seraphs. * [[Super Stamina|'Super Stamina']]' '- Knights of Hell do not require food, water, or sleep to maintain themselves. * [[Super Speed|'Super Speed']]' '- They are able to move at very fast paces. * [[Super Senses|'Super Senses']]' '- Like all Demons, Knights possess super hearing and smell, and they can smell a human's soul. * [[Immortality|'Immortality']]' '- Knights of Hell will not die of age or disease, and have the potential to live forever. * Advanced Invulnerability '- Knights of Hell are little affected by damage dealt to them, only Archangels or Deities are able to destroy them. * [[Telekinesis|'Telekinesis]]' - '''Knights of Hell can move objects and people with their minds. * [[Shapeshifting|'Shapeshifting']]' '- They are able to shapeshift into any form at will. * [[Invisibility|'Invisibility']]' '- Knights of Hell are naturally invisible, and can only be seen if they want to be. * 'Astral Perception '- They are able to see things that are invisible to other beings. * [[Electromagnetic Interference|'Electromagnetic Interference']]' '- Their presence will cause lights to flicker. * [[Teleportation|'Teleportation']]' '- Knights can travel to one location to another instantly, and they can travel between Earth and Hell relatively easier than other Demons. '''Weaknesses' * Devil's Trap '- Knights of Hell can be trapped inside of a Devil's Trap. * 'Exorcism '- Knights can be exorcised back to Hell, but they are more resilient than weaker Demons. * 'Holy Water '- Contact with holy water causes Knights of Hell to react as if burned. * '''Crucifixes '- While they are more resilient to this, Knights can be repelled with them. * 'Iron '- Iron can repel a Knight. * [[Salt|'''Salt]]' '- As Demons, they cannot pass a salt line. * Divine Weaponry '- Can kill a Knight. * 'Deities '- Gods can effortlessly destroy any Knight. * 'Angels '- Archangels are able to smite them. * [[Magic|'Magic]]' '- Knights can be banished by the use of magic. Known Knights of Hell * Abaddon * Furcas